


Resume Course

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay find that it is easier than they expected to pick up where they left off after returning to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resume Course

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home… "

“You know I was surprised you called,” she admits, staring into the dying embers in the fire pit.

“I was surprised you said yes,” he confides.

“After all these months… I thought we might never be friends again.”

“I just couldn’t stand that thought anymore.”

In the distance a coyote howls. 

She looks around for her shoes, pulling her feet out of Chakotay’s lap. It is well past midnight and she really should have left a long time ago.

“Well… Clearly we don’t have to worry about that,” she laughs, trying to break up the tension, “Tell your cousin I appreciate him being gracious about our afternoon stroll around the place turning into late night moonshine around fire.”

“I’m glad it did,” Chakotay smiles warmly and the last thing she wants to do is to leave him and return to her cold empty bed back in San Francisco, “I’ve missed you, Kathryn.”

This was just supposed to be catching up, two friends who’d lost touch reconnecting. Now she remembers what it was always like between them, though. She never wanted those dinners to end.

“I should go,” she says anyway, standing.

“Why?” he gets up to face her, “It’s late and there’s a spare bed…”

“Because I don’t want to,” she confesses, “Because this was supposed to be us reclaiming our friendship but I’m getting caught up in the moonlight, real Earth moonlight, and I don’t want to say goodbye or even goodnight.”

“Kathryn…”

“Because, if I stay it’s not the extra bed I’ll want to end up in,” she concludes.

She imagines it, tossing and turning in a strange room, knowing he’s right on the other side of the wall.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” he does that thing where he looks down and tugs on his ear, “I didn’t invite you here with any such expectation but…”

“We just managed to start talking to each other again,” she protests.

“And fell right back into everything we abandoned, didn’t we?” he points out, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, ever. I just hate thinking about you leaving, and if you don’t want to…”

“Just ten more minutes,” she lies to them both, leaning against him with her face against his chest, as his arms gently cover her.

“There’s no rush,” he replies softly, letting the double implication sink into both of their bones.


End file.
